One method of applying fabric softener to clothes utilizes sheets impregnated with fabric softening materials. These sheets may be readily placed in the dryer with the clothes. During drying the fabric softening actives and optionally other materials, such as perfumes, are transferred to the clothes.
Previously, fabric softener sheets have generally been provided to consumers in the form of a roll. Individual sheets are formed by separating the sheets from the roll at lines of weakness provided at intervals along the roll. Perforations do not always perform reliably to give a clean separation with exertion of minimal force, particularly where the sheet is sufficiently durable to survive the temperatures and tumbling action of a clothes dryer.
Additional problems associated with the use of dryer sheets include the escape of fragrance from the carton prior to use.
Sheets of various shapes are known for use in household products. Individually folded dove tail sheets are known for products such as dusting cloths.
Various cartons having reclosure tabs are disclosed in the art. These include Prater U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,738,365 and 4,746,019, Ielmini U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,104, and Cote U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,589.
Willey et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,170 discloses a microwave carton having front flap portions 76 sealed to the side panel outside of center portion 94 wherein an access panel is removed.
Willey et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,785 is similar to the above Willey et al. patent, except that in FIG. 4, the access aperture is disclosed transversely of the blank.
Kuchenbecker et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,273 discloses a microwave carton and blank therefor. Portions of an overlying front panel 14 remain after the lift tab has been removed on either side of the space created by the removal of the tab.
Cote U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,589 discloses a rigid film pack including a reclosure tab, a reclosure slit and two lateral seal tabs.
Dispensing cartons having access apertures and containing individual non-interleaved, U-shape bundled fabric softener sheets are disclosed in Caldwell et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,310,057 and 5,305,881. However, due particularly to the escape of perfume into the air which occurs when the cartons are open, a package which is perceived as being readily reclosable is preferred.